Ouija: The Possession
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Spin-off of Scary Smosh) After discovering an Ouija board in his attic, strange things start happening as Anthony gets sucked in more and more...but Ouija is just a game...isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is obviously a spin-off of Scary Smosh that hopes to delve into the events of "Ouija" and "Possession deeper. This takes place when Ian and Anthony are teenagers and Smosh hasn't technically been created yet, Kimberly isn't included because she's not born yet and Kalel and Anthony haven't met yet either...anyway...enjoy.**

* * *

"Boo!" Exclaimed Kevin jumping out from behind a few boxes. Matt screamed and immediately hid behind Anthony making the seven year old laugh. Anthony looked back at Kevin, who immediately stopped laughing when Anthony gave him "the look."

"What have I told you about scaring him so much?" Asked the seventeen year old, while he did love his brothers, and he did appreciate their coming to help him clean up the attic.

He really wished that Kevin would stop antagonizing Matthew so much.

" Its not my fault he's such a crybaby." Said Kevin, Anthony sighed and rolled his eyes in response. Matthew sniffled and glared at Kevin.

" Am not!" He retorted, trying to show that he was a big boy.

" Are too," Said Kevin, hopping over the boxes. Matthew glared and clung to Anthony's leg, as Kevin came closer. " You're still afraid of, what'd you call him? ' The man who lives on your-"

" Kevin I think that's enough, now why don't you go get those boxes over there." Said Anthony, stepping in, the seven year old rolled his eyes and went to go do as he was told. Knowing better, than to continue. Anthony, turned and knelt down to Matthew's eye level.

" Hey, its ok Kevin only meant it as a joke." Said Anthony comfortingly, Matthew sniffled and wiped away his tears.

" I'm not a crybaby, and the man who lives on my ceiling is scary." Said Matthew, Anthony smiled sympathetically and ruffled his hair.

Kevin looked back as Anthony talked to Matthew, the seven year old went back to looking through the box. It wasn't fair, why did Anthony like Matthew better than him? So what if he was the littlest, he was here first...and he didn't want to share his mom or Anthony with him.

He furrowed his brow, when he saw a board with the alphabet, and numbers on it in fancy black writing. There was something weird about it though, something he couldn't put his finger on or understand.

" Anthony, whats this?" Asked Kevin, holding up the board and looking back at Anthony.

Anthony looked back, wondering what Kevin had found, he and Matthew went over with Matthew still clinging to Anthony, who took the board and knitted his brow.

" It's an Ouija Board, its a game where you basically try to talk to ghosts." Said Anthony, Matthew's eye widened in fear, while Kevin's widened in excitement.

" Woah, cool let's play it." Said Kevin, looking up at Anthony pleadingly, Anthony opened his mouth to object...when he felt his head begin to spin he shook his head, and rubbed his temples. He'd been feeling fine before...why the sudden change?

He looked at the Ouija board, and smirked.

" Sure we can play." Said the teen, Matthew looked up at Anthony with wide fearful eyes, while Kevin fistpumped the air excitedly. Anthony blinked a few times, the smirk gone from his face...he knitted his brow and looked at the board.

" Anthony, are you ok?" Asked Matthew, Anthony looked back and smiled.

" Yeah, I'm ok." Said Anthony, with a small smile.

Once they were done with the attic, they sat down on the floor around the board. Wondering what to ask it.

" Lets ask it, if its the man on the ceiling Matty." Teased Kevin, Anthony gave him a warning glance. Making the seven year old scoff, and turn away. Matthew looked down, he didn't really like it when Kevin picked on him...but he didn't like it when he was mad either.

" Um...how about its name?" Asked the five year old,

" Sure, go ahead." Said Anthony, ruffling his hair. They asked the generic questions, like "Who are you" "where are you from" and the like, when Kevin smirked.

" Is there anyone here you don't like?" He teased, looking at Matt, Anthony immediately looked at his seven year old brother.

" C'mon Kev, let-" Before Anthony could say anymore, Kevin doubled over clutching his sides. Anthony's eyes widened, as he immediately was at Kevin's side, trying to help him. Kevin immediately clung to Anthony, and cried crying of a burning pain on his back.

" It hurts Anthony, it hurts!" He cried, Anthony, immediately took off Kevin's shirt, revealing three long scratch marks on his back...they weren't bleeding, but they still looked red and were slowly beginning to swell.

" Matt, go get some bandages from the kitchen." Said Anthony, immediately Matt went to go do so.

" It, it hurt me, it...I asked...and..and..it..." Cried Kevin, his eyes widened in fear as he clung to Anthony. He wanted to scare Matt, he didn't actually think the thing was going to hurt him. He sniffled and whimpered, as Anthony gently tried to calm him down.

" Its ok, its ok...I won't let anything hurt you ok? " Said Anthony, when Matthew came back without the bandages.

"Um...mom says to come down...and Frank's here." Said the five year old apologetically, Anthony sighed and closed his eyes...mentally readying himself for what was coming. He stood up, and helped Kevin up, who was trying to make himself seem normal.

When they went downstairs, Anthony's mother was patching up Kevin, while Frank was grilling Annthony for an explanation...but how exactly could he explain what happened? Anthony winced as his step-father yelled at him more and sent him up to the attic.

Anthony sighed, and rubbed his wrist, which was now beginning to bruise. He looked at the Ouija board and furrowed his brow again...wondering where it had come from...who had left it there? His head began to spin again as he felt something tugging him towards the board.

He grabbed the stylus and it began moving by itself.

_" Not to worry I understand your pain."_

" You do"

"_ Yes trust me Anthony let me in"_

Anthony narrowed his eyes and immediately stopped, shaking his head and rubbing his temples...this was getting creepy, still...maybe he should take the Ouija board to his room...for safe keeping of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them,**

**So, my computer's still being a d-bag, anyway on the plus side I have fallen in love with Bill and Ted's excellent adventure, its most excellent dude XD and I do have an updating frenzy coming up for Daddy Smosh. Anyway, lets get started XD**

* * *

Anthony snuck into his room, and hid the Ouija board under his bed. He knew his parents wouldn't approve, especially not his mother...she was always wary about stuff like this... Even if it was just a game. He looked back, as he heard a small creaking sound coming from the doorway.

Nothing...he sighed and closed the door, a cold chill descending in the room. He shook his head, thinking nothing of it, jumping slightly, when his phone rang.

" Hello?"

"_ Hey dude, um Track practice is over, you mind giving me a lift? we can head on over to my place and play a round of Halo after." Said Ian, _Anthony smiled, well that would help cure him of this creepy mood he was in.

" Sure, I'll be right over." Said Anthony, before hanging up and pulling on a jacket. Making sure to hide the bruise on his wrist.

" Hey mom, I'm going to be at Ian's for a little while." Said Anthony, his mother looked back at him from her spot on the couch.

" Ok, be safe and don't stay too long." Said his mother, Anthony smiled and hugged her shoulders.

" What, me? the responsible, adorable one?" He teased, smiling innocently, his mother smiled and ruffled his hair before he left and was out the door. He sighed, and drove to the school, where he saw Ian on the curb talking to his track buddies.

" So, we're on for the party tommorrow night right?" Asked Alex.

" Yeah, hey can I bring Anthony though?" Asked Ian curiously, the other boy looked over and saw Anthony, coming.

" I don't know Ian, I mean Anthony's a loser, I don't get why you hang around him anyway." Said Alex, Ian narrowed his eyesin response. He knew Anthony, wasn't the most popular guy in the world but that didn't excuse them.

" He's not a loser, ok he's my best freind." Said Ian in defence, when he saw Anthony pull up. " Anyway, cya leter."

And with that, he hopped into Anthony's car where Anthony was playing the cd, Ian had given him for his birthday.

" Hey dude, " Greeted Anthony, as they drove Ian smiled and greeted him back before drinking some water. He sighed, and looked over at Anthony.

" So, dude Alex, the guy on the team, is throwing this massive party tommorrow night you in?" He asked enthusiastically, Anthony looked down and shook his head.

" No, I mean...your other freinds don't really seem to like me, besides I'm stuck on babysitting duty." Said Anthony, greatful for that since he really didn't want to be stuck in a house with people who hated his guts. Ian smiled, and shrugged his shoulders.

" Its fine, I could come over and we can just pig out, watching whatever crap we can find on t.v. or play some video games." Said Ian, making Anthony smile.

" Sure, I'll just ask my mom about it." Said Anthony, greatful that Ian was really understandding about the whole time...when he paused for a second.

" What about the party though?' He asked.

" Its' just a dumb party, besides your my best freind, I'm not just gonna abandon you on a friday night." Said Ian, when he noticed a slight purplish bruise on Anthony's wrist as his sleeve rode up a little.

" Was Frank over?" Asked Ian, defensiveness creeping in his tone. Anthony winced, he really hated it when people fussed over him...so he decided to lie.

"No, don't worry about it..." Said Anthony, his head beginning to spin again. Ian knitted his brow in concern, when Anthony rubbed his temples and parked the car. Ian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Are you ok?" He asked, Anthony nodded and sighed.

"I'm fine, probably just the stupid dust from working up in the attic for so long. It happened earlier too." Said Anthony, trying to come up with a rational explanation. Ian's eyes widened at the sight of Anthony's nose bleeding.

" Did your nose bleed too?" Asked Ian, Anthony immediately touched the spot, and saw the blood on his fingers.

" Oh shit," He muttered, when Ian handed him one of his rags he used for track, Anthony took it and made sure it was dry before using it to stop the bleeding.

" Dude,are you sure you're feeling ok?." asked Ian in concern. Anthony smiled and shook his head as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

" I'm fine, really, but...maybe I'll go home and take a nap." Said Anthony, reassuringly...yeah, a nap that would fix things he told himself, after bidding Ian goodbey having dropped him off at his house. He went back home, and collapsed on his bead. He sighed, and didn't even bother to change, just deciding to close his eyes.

_Anthony looked around, he was infront of his house...but there seemed to be someone else's car parked in there. He heard a small child's giggle behind him, prompting him to look around...finding nothing. He shook his head and looked back at the house...where the door was now open revealing an inky black darkness._

_The teenager stood his ground, as the only sound was the rustling of the leaves, he bit his lip...standing his ground._

_" Anthony, come into the half-light with us Anthony..." Came tiny voices all around him._

_He swallowed the lump in his throat, as more and more voices called out to him...his eyes widened as two red eyes appeared out of the darkness._

Anthony woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for breath...he sighed, and wiped the sweat from his brow before laying back down.

' Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream' He whispered, trying to calm himself down. He sighed and looked up as Matthew walked in, sucking his thumb. He noticed how much darker his room seemed now, how long had he been asleep he wonderd? When he looked at the clock...three hours?

" Mom, wants to know if you want dinner." Said Matthew.

" No thanks, I'm not hungry...I'm um, busy with homework." Said Anthony, Matthew nodded and went over to Anthony.

" Can I sleep with you tonight, Momma says I'm getting too old and Kevin won't let me sleep with him." He replied, Anthony smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

" Sure...go ahead, but don't worry, I can stop that mean old man no problem." Said Anthony, pulling Matthew in, and tickling him making Matthew laugh. At the doorway, Kevin looked down, and turned around...stopping infront of Matthew's room. An idea forming in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**dISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN sMOSh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so...yeah, my computer was malfunctioning all day, so, here I am typing this in the kitchen, where our other computer is. Anyway, I know Kevin's being a bit of a brat, but he's seven and going through the whole sibling rivalry thing. He grows out of it...in a few years.**

* * *

After dinner, Matthew went to his room to get his pajamas. He looked up at the ceiling, before turning on the lights...Kevin was in his room, having gone to bed earlier because he wasn't that hungry. Which he felt was slightly odd...still, he shrugged his shoulders and went to get his things...when the door closed behind him and he heard a rustling sound.

He looked around and saw nothing.

" Hello?" He called out...his eyes growing wide, what if it was 'the man on the ceiling?' He wondered. He gulped, and slowly stepped forward...but, there was nothing in his room. He screamed as a hand grabbed onto his ankle from underneath the bed...latching onto him in a vice grip. He fell back, and struggled to get away, when Anthony and their mother showed up.

" What is going on here?" Asked their mother. Immediately Kevin came out of the bed giggling. Matthew sniffled and ran off, Kevin immediately stopped laughing when his other and Anthony gave him the look. Their mother walked away, to go comfort Matthew, when Anthony went over.

" Kev, why did you do that?" Asked Anthony, sitting down on the bed. The seven year old looked down, and sat next to Anthony.

" I dunno...I just thought it would be funny." Said Kevin, not even bothering to look up at Anthony.

" Well, it wasn't...you wouldn't like it if someone did that to you, would you?" He asked, Kevin shook his head. Anthony sighed and rubbed his temples as his mother walked in, and decided to have a talk with Kevin. Anthony went back to his room, and saw Matt curled up under the covers on his bed.

" Hey bud, its-"

" Shhh, he's up there." Whispered Matt, pointing up at the ceiling.

Anthony knitted his brow, and looked up at the ceiling to see...nothing but an empty ceiling. He sighed, wondering what he was going to do with his brothers...one was afraid of an "imaginary boogeyman" and the other enjoyed tormenting his little brother...still, it was just them being little kids. Most little kids did tease their brothers and were afraid of Boogeymen. He remembered teasing Kevin and being afraid of 'The Blue boy' so, who was he to talk?

" Matt, theres nothing up there." Said Anthony comfortingly, as he turned off the light making Matt retreat deeper into the sheets. Anthony sighed and laid down next to him.

" Hey, listen, I'm right here..and I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Least of all some old guy on the ceiling...who isn't really there." Said Anthony, Matthew nodded and clung to Anthony. He slowly peeked out from underneath the covers, his dark eyes widened at the sight of two brilliant red eyes...he whimpered and clung to his big brother.

" Its ok, its ok." Whispered Anthony, hugging his baby brother, and closing his eyes to try to go to sleep...

_He was awakened by the sound of something tinkling, the teen rubbed his weary eyes and looked at the time...3 in the morning. He sighed, and woke up, feeling a cold chill, he sighed and rubbed his arm to warm himself up. He looked down, and furrowed his brows as dark marks appeared on him...like bruises._

_" Anthony, play in the half-light with us..." Whispered, a tiny little voice from the shadows. He knitted his brows and stood up, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his brown eyes scanned for wherever the voice was coming from._

_" Come on Anthony...its nice here in the half-light."_

_" Whats the half-light?" He asked, curiously...when the scent of sulfur, caught his attention, he sniffed and looked around for whatever it was that was causing the scent, or at the very least for whatever it was that caused the voice. He felt something behind him...he gasped, and shut his eyes as something placed their cold, slimy hand on his shoulder. Making it seem, as if snakes were crawling all over him, squeezing the life out of him._

Anthony woke up in a cold sweat, he sighed and rubbed his eyes...when he noticed Matt fully awake.

" He was behind you." Said the five year old, earning him a confused look from Anthony.

" The man who lives on the ceiling...he was behind you...and then you woke up." Said Matthew, before turning to his other side. Anthony sat there, the color having drained from his face...he layed back down...unable to sleep.

The next day, Anthony drove to school, and he found himself unable to stay awake in any of his classes, thanks to the restless sleep last night. Currently, he was resting his head, in his arms and sleeping during english. Next to him, Ian was struggling to wake him up, as Ms. Sordino made her way towards them.

" Anthony, Anthony wake up, Anthony." Whispered Anthony, he stopped when the brunette english teacher gave him a look.

" Mr. Padilla, is my class so boring that you choose to sleep through it?" Asked The english teacher, leaning against the desk, and lightly tapping his shoulder. Anthony groaned and looked up, earning a few snickers from everyone else besides Ian.

" Sorry, Ms. Sordino, it won't happen again." Said Anthony, tiredly rubbing his eyes...his sweater slipped abit so that she saw the bruise on his wrist.

" See me after class." Said Ms. Sordino, Anthony groaned and rested his head on his desk, while Ian sympathetically patted him on the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, thanks for your faves, follows and reviews, and...yeah, I know not alot is happening right now but it'll get better. Anyway, lets begin.**

**Also, there will be also of Ianthony Bromance, just calling that out right now.**

* * *

After class, Ian waited outside in the hallway, as Anthony went up to Ms. Sordino's desk. Her brown eyes looking up at him in concern.

" Anthony, Is everything alright ? It's not like you to sleep in class...fool around with Ian yes, but not sleep. Are there any problems you're having at home?" She asked, her eyes darting to his wrist for a split second. Anthony immediately tugged his sleeve down.

" No, I just...didn't get enough sleep last night." He replied, with a smile. The English teacher narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

" Are you sure?" She asked.

" Yeah, everything's fine, I'll...make sure not to sleep in class tommorrow." Said Anthony, hoping she'd drop the subject.

" Hm, well you know that you can always tell someone if there are problems. And, my door is always open, I'm always willing to listen." Said the teacher, Anthony nodded and turned to leave.

" Consider this a warning though, next time you sleep in class its detention." She replied.

" Yes ma'am." Said Anthony, leaving he sighed and looked and headed out to lunch with Ian.

" So, what happened dude?" Asked Ian, as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria, listening as Anthony told him of what happened.

" So, why were you sleeping?" Asked Ian, it wasn't like Anthony at all to sleep in class. Usually, they joked around during class...but, Anthony really wasn't one for sleeping in class though, so it was odd that he'd do so now.

" I couldn't sleep last night, I had this crazy dream and Matt was saying something about 'the man on the ceiling' and..." He sighed and rubbed his temples. Ian gently placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

" Wanna talk about it?" He asked, as they went into the lunchlines.

" When we get to the table." Said Anthony, not wanting to say it amongst the people around them. He turned to the food being served...his eyes widened at the food covered in, a thick, red substance it was too dark to be ketchup...and it smelled almost metallic. He dropped his tray and staggered back...bumping into someone.

" Watch it loser." Said one of the guys on the track team, Anthony's eyes widened when he looked up, two souless black eyes stared at him...blood dripping down his face. Anthony looked around, as everyone's face was the same, although some were smiling.

The teenager got up and ran.

Ian went and ran after him, Something was wrong with Anthony, and he was going to find out what it was.

He ran after Anthony, catching up to him at a stairwell, he was curled up in the corner into a ball. Anthony looked up, as Ian stood before him.

" You ok?" Ian asked softly, as he sat down next to his best friend.

" I saw...I saw faces, they didn't look human...And last night, Matt said this, thing was behind me right after I'd woken up from a nightmare...and this nightmare, it was weird...and...freaky..and..." Anthony bit his lip, and shook his head obviously shaken up by the whole thing. Not that Ian could blame him though...he'd react the same if that happened.

" Its ok...I'm here for you, now when did this all start?" He asked, trying to get to the bottom of this.

" After we cleaned the attic, I took a nap, had a nightmare, later My head hurt, I had the nosebleed... that night I had another nightmare...that's pretty much it...I've never hallucinated...though...and never something like that." Said Anthony, looking at Ian with his kicked puppy face.

Ian paused for a second, when an idea formed, trying to be reasonable.

" Maybe, you were hallucinating, because it was part of your nightmare and you didn't exactly sleep well last night, and as for the head hurting...maybe its because you're sick." Said Ian, Anthony sighed now that he thought about it it did make a little bit sense.

" Thanks Ian." Said Anthony with a small smile, Ian smiled back as they fist bumped.

" You're welcome." Said Ian, they looked up as A couple of Ian's other friends walked over.

" Hey Ian, can we talk to you for abit?" Asked Alex, Ian looked over at Anthony, who nodded. Ian, went over to them, leaving Anthony sitting there.

" Dude, what was with that loser back there?" Asked Lance, one of the other guys, and the one Anthony had bumped into.

" He's not a loser, and its none of your business." Said Ian defensively.

" Whatever, so anyway aside from...him, you coming to the party?" Asked Alex, ignoring Anthony he thought the darkhaired teen was in mild terms a loser. And wondered, why Ian preffered to spend all of his time with him.

" No, I have other plans, maybe next time." Said Ian, Alex scoffed he had a feeling why. He and Lance bid Ian goodbye, ignoring Anthony as they left. Which really, didn't bother Anthony, he was used to that.

" So, sorry you didn't get to eat lunch." Said Anthony, wincing slightly.

" Meh, its cool, you can make it up to me by paying for the pizza this time." Said Ian, poking Anthony's sides making him chuckle.

" Hey, I just figure the one with the job, should be the one to do the paying." Said Anthony, shrugging his shoulders and getting Ian back, Ian smirked and rolled his eyes. After school, Anthony went to Ian's house where they played video games and ate pizza.

After a couple of hours, Anthony headed home where he was met with a lecture from his mom about sleeping in class.

" And, why did your teacher as if there were problems at home?" She asked curiously. Anthony's hand immediately went to his wrist.

" Show me your wrist." Said his mother, Anthony sighed and rolled up his sleeve showing her. Her eyes widened, when she remembered how Anthony had been left alone with Frank when she went to go help Kevin yesterday. She looked at her eldest sympathetically.

" Oh, honey..."

" Mom, I'm ok, I'll try not to sleep in class and...I'll deal with this." Said Anthony, pulling his sleeve down. Anthony's mother opened her mouth to say more, but Anthony was already on his way to his room. She sighed, and went to go make dinner. Deciding to talk to Anthony later.

Anthony went to his room, and set his backpack down before taking out the Ouija board. His dark eyes looked it over, before becoming glossy and dazed. He set it down, and took the stylus.

" Did you make the nightmares?"

_"No Anthony I'm simply a friend"_

" Who are you"

The thing told him its name, Anthony began to use the Ouija more and more, taking with whatever it was and found...it was easy to talk to, he unleashed all of his worries, his fears, his doubts...everything.

_He watched as Anthony moved the stylus...taking in everything Anthony was telling him like a sponge. It was so easy to prey on those who were weak minded, who were lonely, sheltered or naive...and while Anthony only fit one of those categories...all he had to do was say a few words...just a few words of encouragement...a few words of reassurances._

_Of saying how he understood everything_

_And the teenager would tell him anything...yes, the boy would be his very soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Creekgrrl, yeah I guess it would count as a double spinoof, lol XD,**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter of Ouija, XD also, The Halflight is something I made up...so yeah its based on a song by Karlien, which itself was based on 'Mama' Check it out, its awesome., XD** **And I know some of you are probably like, when are we gonna get to the Possession, but its a gradual process, not to worry.**

* * *

Anthony stopped, when his head started spinning again. He sighed and put the board away, and leaned against his bed. He wondered, if maybe he wasn't going insane...or something along those lines. He remembered Ian's words and smiled, feeling reassured. He sighed and went to his computer, deciding to check how many more views their videos got...at least to take his mind of of what happened.

He smiled softly as the views kept on coming on their Pokemon theme song video. He decided to watch random Youtube videos, the room around him became dark with only the light of the moniter on...again a cold chill, descended upon the room.

Anthony sighed and shrugged it off, trying to remain calm, as a cold shiver ran down hi spine.

He felt something run, their fingers along the back of his neck, quickly making him look back...nothing. He sighed, and clicked on a random video... when he saw a girl, and blushed...the girl was kind of cute he had to admit.

And though he had no idea, how he'd gotten to this particular part of Youtube, he was transfixed on the blond...QueenBeauty was her handle. He narrowed his etyes as he heard voice in his the back of his head.

_" Like she'd ever look at you...you're a loser, remember Anthony? Not even your own Step-father wants you, what makes you so sure she will...you're good for nothing...freindless...unwanted...I could go on and on..." _Said the voice, Anthony looked down, and clicked off the video...when, he felt something around his neck...immediately bile rose up in the back of Anthony's throat as something foulsmelling was near him.

_" But, you are wanted somewhere...come to the Half-light..."_ It whispered. Anthony knitted his brows, and went to google, typing in "Half light"

" Anthony, dinner's ready." Said his mother, outside.

" Not hungry." He replied, as he searched through the pages trying to find...something, he ignored the rumbling in his stomach. He hadn't eaten yesterday, hadn't eaten Breakfeast, or lunch today...but he had had a few slices of pizza a few hours ago...that should've been enough. Besides, he coulld eat tommorrow.

He clicked on a link, that seemed to have something to do with what he was looking for.

" I'll leave it on the counter, incase you change your mind." Said his mother, before leaving.

" K." He replied, as his brown eyes scanned the page.

_Passing on, is usually described as going into the light. The Half-light, is where spirits who cannot move on reside...because the light is dim, and just out of their reach. There are cases, as to why this can happen, the spirit or ghost...however you want to say it. Is a thing, that is trapped between two worlds, trapped in a moment. Specifically, the moment they died._

_They remain in this world, whether due to unfinished business, something happened and they just can't move on, they're afraid...then there's the other kind...the ones who're twisted, bent from pain and filled with so much rage...and bitterness. And finally, the last and most dangerous of all._

_The ones who did horrible, aweful things when they were alive and remained aweful even well into the afterlife...they're the manifestations of evil, and pure hatred...they remain where they once resided...luring in those who're weak, who're vulnerable._

_They want to bring, people into the Half-light...because the more souls they drag with them...the..." _Anthony furrowed his brows, wondering why the thing stopped all of a sudden. Still, he was interested in this, he turned on his light and went to the Ouija board, telling it about the Half-light while whatever was on the other end listened. He looked up, and quickly hid it, when he heard someone coming.

" Hey Anthony, can you help me with my homework?" Asked Kevin, opening the door.

" Yeah, um sure I should probably get started on mine too." Said Anthony, as Kevin walked in and sat on the bed, homework in hand.

" What were you doing on the floor?" Asked, his little brother. Anthony chuckled nervously, and cleared his throat.

" Um, just trying to find something." He replied, before going over and helping Kevin with what he needed help with.

After helping his brother with what he needed help with, Anthony went back, to talking to the board until finally, he noticed the sun was beginning to rise, his eyelids drooping, as he stretched and yawned...before rubbing his eyes. While he did feel tired, he also felt kind of sick as well.

He got some coffee, hoping to at least stay awake as he drove to school. He sighed, and walked into the building. He noted, how much creepier the lighting was in the morning...he knitted his brows, when he thought he saw a dark shadow pass a corridor.

He shook his head, and went to the bathroom, to wash his face. He noted, the huge bags under his eyes before going to a random stall, when he heard laughter from some of the guys on the track team.

" Dude, so anyway, we still on for the part tommorrow?" Asked one of the guys,

" Tsk. You know it, its gonna be so awesome, too bad Hecox couldn't make it man I don't know why he hangs around Padilla, the guys' a freak." Said Alex, Anthony clenched his hands tightly into fists. Feeling, a deep, burning anger in his chest...he was tired of them...He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Feeling, dazed and very dizzy.

_" You're a weakling...just let me in...surrender yourself...show them your true nature...show them the darkness in your heart..." _Whispered a voice. Anthony shook his head, and once they were gone, went back out of the stall...his eyes widened, as on the mirror, in blood were the words.

_" Let me in"_

He staggered back, and blinked rapidly, the words immediately disappearing...the teen turned and ran out of there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, not to worry we're almost at the actual possession, we just have to wait a couple of more chapters. Why am I dragging it ou so long? Because, Demonic Posssession is not instantaenous, as a few movies show...it is awhile before the thing fully takes control.**

**Anyway, les go !**

* * *

Anthony stopped in his usual spot by the stairwell, he sighed and hugged his knees close to his chest wondering what was going on. He tried to remain calm, since he was on the verge of a panic attack. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"_You're weak and pathetic, is it any wonder that no one loves you?" _Asked a voice in his mind, he bit his lip and tried to ignore it.

_" Your parents divorced because of you, they loved each other once...and then you came along and ruined everything, is it any wonder your mother can barely stand to look at you, that your father wants nothing to do with you...that your first dtep-father usued you for a punching bag...and your second step-father didn't bother sticking around..._

_"_ Shut up..."

_" And Ian...you think he likes you following him around like some sort of puppy, he feels sorry for you, thats all. I doubt he'd even bother giving you the time of day, if he weren't forced to be with you...you don't think he wishes you'd leave him alone, that you'd let him live his life?"_

" Shut up..."

_" Lets face it Anthony, no one would shed a tear if you disappeared, you've prided yourself in being a good son...a good friend...a good student...but I can see in your heart, and in your soul...there is darkness inside of you, simply let me in...and I can help you."_

Anthony shook his head, and felt hot teas stinging his eyes...why was this happening? What had he done? Immediately years of bullying, and Frank's abuse came to mind...he bit his lip, first that, and now this...all his life, bad things happened...maybe...maybe the thing had a point...no...no it...

" Anthony?, you ok?" Asked Ian, Anthony nodded and stood up.

" Fine, I...I just hadn't had a good night's sleep again." Said Anthony, giving his best fake smile...not wanting Ian to worry...the voice's words sticking in his mind, wht if...he was nothing but a brden to Ian? what if Ian didn't want to be his best friend?

" Dude, are you sure you're not sick, because you're looking pretty pale." Said Ian in concern, Anthony smiled again.

" I'm, ok." He replied, when things seemed a little bit funny, Ian quickly grabbed Anthony's hand befor he fell down the stairs.

" Uh-huh, I'm taking you to the nurse's office." Said Ian, Anthony nodded, feeling like he didn't have the strength to fight back, after the verbal lashing he'd just recieved, the hunger pains, his head spinning, and tiredness. Once they were there, Anthony sat down on the bed.

Ian was explaing, to Nurse Campbell, what was going on. He looked up at Ian, and felt himself blacking out...it was strange, like his body was on autopilot.

" I'm fine Nurse Campbell, I was just having a rough time." Said "Anthony" Ian firroed his brow, when he noticed Anthony's normally warm, brown eyes seemed...colder...darker...and there was this weird aura about him. The blond nurse nodded, and sent them both to class.

" Dude, what was that about?" Asked Ian, Anthony blinked a few times and looked at Ian.

" What?" He asked, Ian furrowed his brow, Anthony seemed back to normal, and legitimately confused. Anthony shook hishead, wondering what was going on...and just what had happened back there. They went to class, and Anthony wasn't really paying attention.

And neither was Ian, he wondered just what was going on with his best friend...at first he thought it was because he was sick, but now...he wasn't sure. It was weird, like something out of a movie. He cast another glance at Anthony, who noticed him. His friend smiled, and did one of his usual funny faces. Ian chuckled, and stuck his toungue out at him, making Anthony chuckle.

" Mr. Padilla and Mr. Hecox, as usual, you're being a disruption. " Said Mr. Snyder, Ian and Anthony surpressed their laughter and looked down at their desks...casting glances at each other.

" Step outside." The two teens did so, and sat down outside of the classroom.

" Dude, what was up?" Asked Anthony, with a genuine smile...Ian smiled, and the te quietly joked around, until the teacher came in and lectured each of them.

" You Mr. Hecox, I can't believe are still allowed to be on the track team. yes, your grades might be good, but its clear you're a good for nothing punk." Said Mr. Snyder, Anthony held back Ian's hand from raising.

" Look, thats uncalle-"

" And you Mr. Padilla, I expected with the way things are in your household, you'd spend alittle more time not slacking off, I bet your mother is very disappointed in how you've turned out."

Anthony staggered backwards, looking very much like a kicked puppy.

" That is uncalled for, ok yeah we mess around, but that is going way too far.!" Exclaimed Ian defensively. Snyder smirked, and looked at Ian.

" Go on and tell, whose going to believe you?"

" I think the principal might..." Said Anthony, Ian looked back at him, noting how...once again, Anthony seemed almost evil. Anthony looked up and smirked.

" You think you're so high and mighty, but really...you're just some hack who enjoys tormenting students, unless they give you what you want..." He grunted, as the teacher pushed Anthony against the wall by his shirt, Ian's eyes widened.

" You listen punk, I don't know what you're doing, or what trick you're pulling, but you are going to keep your fat mouth shut." Said the teacher, making Anthony chuckle evilly...his black eyes staring into The teacher's brown ones.

" And if I don't?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey, sorry for the superlong wait, everything's just been so crazy and chaotic. Anywho, yeah...hehe, enjoy the latest chapter, and no the demon is not in full control...like ok, it will appear in random spurts, where it will pop up, and Anthony will be aware of whats going on. Later though the blackouts will start happening...and thats when its in full control.**

* * *

Ian's eyes were as wide as saucers, trying to understand just what was going on...on the one hand, his teacher had his best friend pinned to the wall by his shirt...on the other, Anthony was...almost like a completely different person.

" Admit it teach, you fail them on purpose...they come to you, asking for help, asking, begging you to change that grade...and then you make them...he stopped and shook his head, blinking as his eyes regained their warm, brown color. The techer grabbed him, by his arm, and dragged him towards the office.

Ian followed after them, trying to see if Anthony was ok, although Anthony was just silent about it...he was looking at the ground, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He knew there was something wrong...but it was like he hadn't been in control of his body...like it was something else. He ignored Ian's questions, unsure of what to say. In the principal's office...he was given a week's suspension for badmouthing the teacher...

Though he was just greatful he wasn't expelled.

Ian sat next to him in the office.

" Get to class Hecox." Ordered Snyder, Ian narrowed his eyes at the teacher.

" Bite me." Said Ian, not wanting to go anywhere near him, after what he'd just heard. The teacher glared at him, and walked off, Anthony sighed and looked back at Ian...and Ian could see some redness.

" It wasn't me." Said Anthony in a tiny voice, Ian protectively wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" What happened back there?" Asked Ian, Anthony shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Rubbing his temples from the ear-splitting headache hw was currently experiencing.

" I don't know, its like...like it wasn't me anymore, like I was under something's control, and it was dark...and cold...and I felt, weak, alone...angry...just all of these negative things, while I felt...something inside of me." Said Anthony, looking up at Ian.

" Like your body was on autopilot?" He asked, Anthony nodded...in a way yes, but it wasn't moving by itself...something was controling him.

Anthony looked up, as his dad made it towards the principal's office. Ian looked up and waved innocently.

" Hey Mr. P." Said Ian,

" Ian, tell your mom I said hi." Said Anthony's dad, as Anthony stood up.

" Will do, later dude."

" Later."

Ian stood up, and headed to the library to do a little research...Something was going on with Anthony, and he was going to find out what it was.

Anthony hopped in the car, and sighed as his father drove. He knew his dad was dissappointed...he could feel it, but it hadn't been his fault really.

" Anthony, what's going on...sleeping in class, backtalking a teacher and getting suspended? this isn't like you at all." Said his father, Anthony looked up at him...dare he say what happened? After all, he could tell his father anything...but.

" I'm sorry...it won't happen again." Said Anthony solemnly, his father looked at him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

" You're a good kid, you're happy, positive, its just this behaviour you've been showing lately...is it because of."

" No its not because of that, I was really young so it didn't affect me as much." Said Anthony, knowing what his father was implying. His father sighed, when he noticed Anthony's wrist, which he immediately hid.

" Its nothing...Ian and I were roughhousing, and..." he sighed knowing that his dad didn't believe him. He didn't want there to be a huge confrontation or people worrying over him...he was fine.

" That son of a...why didn't you say anything? Is that why you've been acting like this?" Asked his father, Anthony sighed as his father went to "papa wolf" mode. He knew his father cared, but he didn't want a huge confrontation.

" Dad just drop it, please?" Asked Anthony pleadingly, looking up at his dad with huge, brown eyes. Anthony's father nodded, and gently brushed some of Anthony's hair back. Anthony was a good kid, really...he was also extremly shy and didn't like confrontations...he also preffered to take care of things himself, which he'd unfortunately gotten from him.

" Ok, Still, I'm going to have a talk with your mom about this. She knows that he shouldn't be anywhere near you or Matthew." Said his father. When they got home, Anthony went to his room, trying to ignore his parents having a "discussion".

He pulled out the Ouija Board and began talking to it, he sighed and heard the sound of a door slamming a few minutes later. He went outside, where his mother was on the couch. He went over and hugged her, to make her feel better.

Ian sat at the school computer, skipping English, and staying behind...searching for something like how Anthony had experienced. But all that was coming up, were things on Spiritual Possession...and Demonic Possession. He narrowed his eyes feeling compelled to click the latter. He clicked the link, and read each of the signs closely...and decided to print the list out.

Just incase.

He went to the front of the library where the librarian looked at what he'd printed out, before looking up at him curiously.

" Its for a class, we have to do...um..a story, and I wanted to get the symptoms right." Said Ian, the Librarian nodded warily, before handing it back to Ian, who left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so great news, my computer is slowly getting better XD, also here is the next chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I got the description of the videos from a conversation I had with Creekgrrl where we were talking about something like this. And trust me the description alone was terrifying.**

**But yeah, check her out if you haven't XD, and continue on**

* * *

Ian went back to class, and skipped track practice, to head home. He hitched a ride, from their friend Brian, and once home, immediately went to his computer. He narrowed his eyes as he went to Youtube and decided to see a few videos.

His stomach churned as he saw the people, in one of them a girl was tied down on a bed while priests stood over her. She looked like she'd escaped out of a mental asylum, her hair was matted and she was screaming...something he couldn't understand. Writhing in pain, as the priest sprinkled holy water on her.

Her scream wasn't human though...it was gutteral, and like an animals...and then she turned and looked at the camera, and Ian immediately shut it off.

He let out the breath he had apparantly been holding in. He shook his head, and rubbed his temples...if something was inside Anthony...would that...no. The thought of his best friend ending up like that...it hurt more than anything.

Still, he couldn't get that out of his mind. He jumped when his cellphone rang.

" Hello?" He awnsered.

_" Hey Ian, "_

" Oh, hey dude, you ok?" He asked, greatful that Anthony was better...but there was something off.

_" So, I was thinking, maybe we should hit that party tonight." _

_"_ Um...dude, don't you have a babysitting thing tonight?" Asked Ian,

_" I bribed our wonderful, mormon friend Brian to do it...they'll be fine, c'mon Ian it's just one party...you wanted to go anyway right?"_

Immediately red flags went up in Ian's mind, this wasn't like Anthony at all, but maybe it was just all this...supernatural stuff in his mind, maybe Anthony just wanted...no that didn't seem right.

" You sure you want to go?" Asked Ian, unsure.

"_ Really, I do."_

" Ok, pick me up in a few hours, party starts at 7" Said Ian, still feeling very uneasy.

Later, he got in the car with Anthony, and he noticed...Anthony's demeanor was extremely different. He seemed, colder and emanating this strange aura.

" Y'know Anthony, I really don't think that we should go to the party...lets just turn back." Said Ian, whatever was with him in the car right now, wasn't Anthony, and whatever is intentions towards going to the party were...they weren't good.

Anthony stopped the car, on a deserted road, and looked at Ian...who gulped, at the sight of cold, unfeeling dark, pitch black eyes staring at him.

" What are you?" Asked a very frightned Ian, trying to remain strong...the thing smirked.

" I am many things, but I know what I am not...I'm not weak, spineless, little Anthony...anymore." Said the thing, Ian narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists.

" Get. out." Demanded Ian, making the thing chuckle.

" Make me." He replied, Ian punched him in the face, when he heard Anthony cry out in pain and immediately grab his nose.

" Dude what the hell!" Exclaimed Anthony, Ian blinked a few times, and looked at him oddly. Anthony sniffed, and rubbed his nose.

" Anthony, is that you?" Asked Ian, Anthony looked up and nodded. His eyes widened for a second, as he looked at Ian sadly.

" It happened again..." Said Anthony solemnly, his eyes weren't dark, r cold anymore...they were their warm, loving brown color again...this was his best friend. Ian hugged him, and patted his back, as Anthony clung to him...afraid...clearly not knowing what was going on.

" Can you tell me the last thing you remember Ant?" He asked.

" I remember...coming home...my parents having a "discussion"...comforting my mom...her leaving to go to my aunt's house...the next thing I knew, it happened again...I saw it calling Brian and calling you...I asked it why...and it said it wanted to teach those who'd harmed me a lesson..." Said Anthony, he sighed, and continued.

" I didn't want to...but it started telling me all these things and little by little...I wanted to...and that scares me more." Said Anthony, Ian nodded. Listening to his friend's every word.

" I'm sorry." Said Anthony, rubbing his eyes.

" Hey, its fine, you didn't hurt anyone and trust me Ant, that thing is bullcrap. you're one of the nicest guys I know. Alex and the others are jerks, and the most I can see you wanting to do, is punch them in the face...not actually hurting them." Said Ian comfortingly.

Anthony smiled, and they headed back...and after letting Brian go home...a very traumatized Brian covered in Silly string, pizza sauce, silly string, and dirt, Anthony paid him extra. And they headed in.

" What did you do to him?" Asked Anthony, looking at his little brothers on the couch watching Spongebob.

" Nothing." Said Kevin, as he and Matthew smiled deviously.

Ian stood at the doorway, he smiled as Anthony went over and immediately began to mess around with his little brothers. It was cute, he wished he had some younger brothers and/or sisters of his own...but he was fine with this.

He jumped in, and helped Anthony tickle Kevin and Matthew, who were screaming and laughing. After, getting pizza, they watched a movie, halfway through Ian looked over at the others. Anthony was asleep, as was Kevin, leaning against him. He furrowed his brow, and noticed Matthew wasn't there.

He stood up, and went to the kitchen, where Matthew was sitting, and coloring.

" Hey buddy, you get bored?" Asked Ian, leaning against the table.

" No, he was there." Said Matthew, Ian furrowed his brows, when he recalled Anthony saying that Matthew talked about a man on his ceiling.

" Matthewc, can you tell me about him?" Asked Ian wondering if they were connected.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yes 'The man on the ceiling' and the demon are connected, and we get a glimpse at whatever he might be...also,be prepared to lose sleep tonight because after this will be scary Smosh, followed by a scary new idea I have XD**

* * *

Matthew looked back at the dark doorway, before looking back up at Ian. He'd known Ian for as long as he could remember, since he and Anthony hung around all the time. But, he wasn't sure if Ian would believe him...or blow him off like the others.

" Hey bud, listen...I'm going to help you, Anthony, and Kevin...I'm going to stop him from hurting you. But to do that, I need you to help me. Now, tell me." Said Ian, kneeling down to his eye level.

Matthew looked down, he sighed and told Ian.

" He lives on my ceiling...he hangs there, and he looks att me with red eys...he tells me about the other little boys and girls in the Halflight." Said Matthew, Ian furrowed his brow. Making a mental note, to figure out what the Half-light was.

Anthony too had said something about that.

" Ok, now what do you mean he was there?" Asked Ian.

" He hangs in Anthony's room now...I don't know why, he makes Anthony have nightmares, and his head hurt." Said Matthew sadly. Ian hugged him, comfortingly, the five year old clung to Ian. Ian sighed, he was going to get rid of this thing...some how.

Anthony opened his eyes and rubbed them, he yawned and looked to see Ian and Matthew not at the couch. He furrowed his brow, and looked back to see them talking. He sighed, and looked at Kevin who was cuddled up to him.

He smiled and picked him up, taking him to his room, and tucking him in. Kevin wearily opened his eyes and blinked...when he noticed the dark mark on Anthony's wrist.

" M sorry." He mumbled, Anthony looked at where he'd been staring and sighed. 'Maybe I should cover this thing up with makeup or something' he thought.

" Its ok, besides, its gonna go away soon...go back to sleep." Said Anthony gently, brushing back the seven year old's hair.

" Why were you mean before?" Asked Kevin, Anthony furrowed his brow, all he remembered was calling Brian, later Ian, a few minutes of darkness and then being in the car with Ian...unless.

" Kevin, did I do something?" Asked Anthony worriedly as he sat no the bed. Kevin winced, and shrank back from Anthony's touch at that.

" You yelled, and you hit me." Said Kevin, looking up at his brother, whose jaw dropped...looking horrified.

" Where did I hit you?" He asked.

" Here." Said Kevin, lifting up his shirt, to reveal a large bruise on his side, Anthony's eyes widened as the large, purple splotch.

" I'm so sorry." Said Anthony, hugging him, he felt a huge gnawing guilt, inside of him. He swore he wouldn't do what Frank did...and in a moment of blind, rage...or whatever, he himself had actually hurt his baby brother. He sighed, as Kevin hugged him.

" I promise I won't ever, ever do it again ok?" Said Anthony, looking down at him, Kevin loked up at him...he seemed sincere, but he still hadn't explained why. Maybe his mom or dad would have the awnser...but for now, he'd forgive Anthony, since his big brother said he was sorry.

" Ok." Said Kevin smiling, Anthony smiled back and tucked him in.

" Ok, good night." Said Anthony, kissing his brother's forehead, and ruffling his hair. Before turning off the light and going downstairs.

" Ian, the man, he made Anthony mean, Kevin doen't believe...but I know." Said Matthew, Ian nodded.

" I know too, I believe you...but I'm going to need to do something's first. Ok?" Said Ian, It was Matthew's turn to nod...if anyone could help Anthony, it was Ian...at least he thought so.

" Ok little man, time for bed." Said Anthony with a small smile. Matthew, looked back at In who followed after them and stood at the doorway as Anthony tucked Matthew in. Anthony closed the door, after turning on the nightlight and sighed.

" You ok?" Asked Ian.

" I hurt him Ian...I...I blacked out for a few minutes and I hurt Kevin...whats wrong with me?" Asked Anthony frightned, Ian furrowed his brow and led Anthony to his room.

" Ok, Ant, I'm going to try something...ok?" Said Ian, Anthony looked at his friend suspiciously, as Ian went to the Jesus figurine they'd used in their Pokemon video, resting on Anthony's desk.

Ian took it, recalling the list saying something about how, there would be an aversion to things like this. He turned and held it up. Anthony flinched and he sneered for a second. He backed up, and recoiled slightly, as Ian brought it closer.

Which immediately brought the video to mind making him stop.

" What was that about?" Asked Anthony, looking at him up and down...for some reason he'd felt...an almost irrational hatred, ruvulsion, and disgust towards the figurine. Something he couldn't explain.

" Nothing, do you know what the Half-light is?" Asked Ian, recalling Anthony's words and Matthew's story. Anthony nodded, and told him what he'd found out.

" Why?" He asked.

" Apparantly our guy on the ceiling, has something to do with that, I think he might have something to do with...whatever is causing this." Said Ian, Anthony smiled teasingly.

" Great detective skills Batman." He teased, Ian smiled back and did a bow.

" Thank you."

Anthony sighed, well that did explain a few things, they looked up, as they heard Anthony's mom come home...and Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so for some reason, Smosh and Snow White didn't really update well...which is weird, anyway I hope the bug is fixed now. Now, here we'll get to see a black out...and, yeah, I hope it meets your guys' expectations considering how much I've been building up to it. and I have to do this really quick because I only have three...four hours until class starts. **

**Also pleanty of Ianthony Bromance in this chapter.**

* * *

Anthony and Ian looked up, as after a few minutes...hey heard Kevin, crying to his dad...and Anthony's mother trying to reason with Frank...Matthew ran in, immediately shutting the door behind him.

" He looks really mad Anthony." Whimpered Matthew, immediately going over to his eldest brother, and hugging him tightly. Anthony hugged him back...he knew what was coming, Ian immediately stood up ready to protect Anthony and Matthew in anyway he could. Anthony sighed and looked at Matthew.

" Listen, I'm gonna go, I want you to stay here with Ian, and no matter what you hear, I don't want you out of this room, ok?" Said Anthony, Matthew sniffled and looked up at Anthony, he nodded sadly.

" Wait, what? I'm not leaving you alone with that psycho!" Exclaimed Ian, looking back at his best friend. Anthony stood up, and placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.

" Ian just trust me on this...stay here ok? I'll be fine." Said Anthony, before Ian could protest, Anthony was out the door. He went to the door, when he heard Matthew whimper.

" What is it bud?" He asked, immediately going over to the five year old's side.

" I saw him leave with Anthony." Ian's eyes widened..he looked back, and wondered just what was about to go down.

Anthony groaned, as he fell to the floor after being punched, and tried to sheild himself from the belt hitting him...he could hear his mother begging Frank to stop...this overwhelming anger boiling up inside of him as he clenched his hands tightly into fists...he was sick and tired of this...he hadn't even meant to, not even being aware of doing anything at the time.

_Thats right...let the anger flow...let me use that anger..._

He stood up...and pounced on Frank, immediately a fist fight ensued...although Frankn noticed how...almost animalistic Anthony had become, he knew his step-son was a freak...but this.

Anthony glared at him, with pitchblack eyes, and swiped at frank's face hard enough that he'd drawn blood on his step-father's cheek. Frank immediately held his cheek, and looked at Anthony in surprise..Anthony groaned and held his head, finding it hard to concentrate. He looked up, his brown eyes were wide...as he realized what he'd done.

" Mom...I.." Anthony took a step back as his mother backed away from him...almost like she was afraid. Anthony shook his head, looking very much like a kicked puppy as his mother helped Frank up. She looked back at Anthony, who stood there...she knew it was out of defence...but there had just been something so...evil about her eldest son just now...and it scared her.

Anthony turned and went back to his room...Ian immediately let go of Matthew, who he'd been holding in his arms, trying to block out the sounds of fighting. And ent to Anthony, his eyes widened at the black eye Anthony was sporting, as well as the several scratches and bruises on his arms.

" I did it again Ian." He said solemnly. " But it was worse this time...this time, I blacked out, and the next thing I know...he's bleeding..and..and...my mom's afraid of me...and...whats going on?"

Ian hugged his best friend, who immediately hugged Ian tightly, and cried on his friend's shoulder. He'd had it with the hallucinations, the tiredness, the headaches, just everything..he wanted all of this to end.

" It was the man who lives in the celing..." Came a small voice from the bed. They looked at Matthew poking his head out...before Anthony's mom walked in. Ian cleared his throat, he assumed, that meant it was time to go.

" Ian why don't you stay outside, you can sleep over, I called your mom and she said it was fine." Said Anthony's mother...she figured Anthony really needed his best friend right now...so she'd let him stay over.

" Thanks Mrs. P." Said Ian graciously, before going out...Matthew followed Ian, and went to his room, while Ian went to the kitchen. Anthony looked down, and sighed.

" Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked, wondering just what was going on with Anthony, who lately had been demonstrating some really odd behavior.

" I don't know what happened...I just remember feeling angry, and...I blacked out." Said Anthony sincerely, his mother's features softened at the pain and hurt in his eyes.

" Its not what you did..you're more than justified to defend yourself its the way you were...honey you were like a completely different person." She and Anthony sat down on the bed, and Anthony sighed...unaware of what exactly to say to is mother...how was he supposed to explain the headaches, the visions, all of these...without sounding crazy?

" Is it-"

" Its not that...you divorced when I was really young, and it didn't affect me." He replied.

" Well then whats making you do all of these things? Baby, I want to help you." Said his mother sincerely, Anthony shook his head and sighed...laying down on the bed.

" I don't feel like talking about it right now...I'm tired." Said Anthony softly, feeling emotionally drained...his mother nodded, and looked down at Anthony's arms, seeing the black, bruises made her heart break...she gently ran a hand through her eldest's dark hair and kissed his forehead.

" Alright then, when you're ready to talk I'll listen." She replied, before leaving.

Ian walked in, not long after...he saw Anthony under the covers...his friend was shaking, he sat on the bed and gently placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder. Anthony looked up, his eyes were red, as was his face.

" Ian?" He mumbled.

" Yeah?"

" Can you sit here on the bed until I fall asleep?" Asked Anthony sadly, Ian nodded and gently patted Anthony's back. He sighed, his determination rising...he was definetly going to get rid of this thing and kick its ass for hurting Anthony so badly. He looked down, and after a few seconds, Anthony was asleep. He changed into some of Anthony's spare pajamas, and got into Anthony's sleeping bag to sleep. When he noticed something under the bed and pulled out the Ouija Board.

He inspected it...when he felt it burn his fingers, he put it back...immediately red flags went off in his mind.

_Anthony looked around, he was infront of his house again...just as he had been in the previous dreams...when he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders from behind making him tense up._

_" You have a very strong will Anthony...it took, a mere three days for the others to succumb, but you managed to last almost an entire week...then again, children are more spiritually aware. So it will take some time for me to take you over...figuratively of course, but...we can work-"_

_Anthony got out of his grasp and turned around...nothing. He felt the person, behind him again...putting their hands on his shoulder._

_" I merely jest, you're too old for my liking."_

_Anthony's eyes widened, he shut his eyes tightly, trying to wake himself up. He felt, cold, long, thick snakes circle around him, binding him._

_" You're him...aren't you...the man on the celing." Asked Anthony, the ting chuckled...Anthony's eyes widened..remembering what he'd said about Anthony being "too old" coupled with the fact it was Matthew who saw him. He turned, and gasped as the thing caught his fist...he looked into its large, black, evil eyes._

_" Now you're showing some backbone...relax, I haven't done a thing to your baby brother...either of them, but..." The man cupped Anthony's face, and leaned in a few inches away from the teenager's face._

_" When I'm through with you...you'll be begging me to go into the Half-light..." Anthony screamed as fire engulfed him._

Anthony gasped, as he immediately sat up, gasping for breath...he sighed and looked down at his lap...he got up, and being sure not to disrupt Ian, went to Matthew's room and sat on the bed. He smiled softly, as his brother was peacefully asleep...the thing's words in his mind clear as day...he looked up at the ceiling...there was nothing there.

" Anthony?" Murmered Matthew, looking up, with weary eyes.

" Its ok, go to sleep." Whispered Anthony, gently brushing some hair from his face...the five year old groaned sleepily, and went back to sleep. Anthony sighed, and looked down at his arm...the thing was inside him...what if there was a way to get rid of it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so I did do some google search, and yes it is possible to overdose on an inhaler...why do I bring this up? You'll see, and this chapter will be a breather chapter, so enjoy XD**

**And more Ianthony bromance**

* * *

Anthony went back to his room, thoughts in his mind...the thing was inside him, and it needed him to keep going...like a parasite. What if he ended it himself...the pain, would go away...and his parents, Ian, Matthew...they could all stop hurting. He went over to Ian's jeans on his chair, and pulled out Ian's inhaler. He and Ian had been bored once, and actually googled things like 'Could inhalers be used to get high' or 'Could inhalers be used to overdose'...apparently, so. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes...this was for the best.

Ian groaned, and wearily rubbed his eyes..when he noticed Anthony standing...his inhaler in the other teen's hand.

" Anthony what're you doing?" He asked, immediately standing upright. Anthony sighed and looked at his best friend.

" I want it to end...I don't want to hurt anyone, and this thing, its inside me...the only way to-" Ian slapped the inhaler out of his friend's hand and hugged him so fast, Anthony was left speechless.

" Not that way, dude suicide is never the awnser...we're gonna get rid of it...together...not this way though." Said Ian, hugging him tightly, Anthony hugged his best friend back...he almost believed him. They sat down on the bed, Anthony leaning against Ian as he told Ian about the latest nightmare. Ian narrowed his eyes...now he definetly wanted to kick its ass.

" Don't worry...I'll protect you." Said Ian, though he wasn't sure how he was supposed to do that. Anthony laid down on the bed, and Ian went back down to the sleeping bag, the next day, after breakfeast. Anthony drove Ian home, so Ian could get his work clothes, since he had to go to work that day. Matthew begged to be taken along as well, since he wanted to go to Chuck E. Cheese. Kevin had been taken to Frank's house since, it was his weekend, so Matthew was disappointed...still it was going to be fun...hopefully.

" Dude, I'm just so glad I don't have to wear that mouse costume today." Said Ian, as Anthony drove.

" Is it that bad in there?" He asked.

" Yup, its like super hot, I can barely see anything its just...the worst, I'm just glad my day isn't until next week." Said Ian, Anthony smiled and shook his head affectionately, as he listened to Ian.

" Then again, the free pizza is a bonus." Said Ian.

Once they arrived, Ian went to take over at the prize counter, taking the tickets and handing out the prizes, while Anthony walked after Matt as his brother went to go enjoy himself. He smiled as his brother immediately went over to him.

" Anthony, c'mon!" Exclaimed Matthew happily, Anthony let his brother win at the games...not really paying attention. He looked back as Ian went over to him, making him furrow his brow..Ian's shift was over already? but it had only been fifteen minutes...he looked at his phone, in actuality an hour had passed.

" Hey dude, so I'm on my break, lets get some lunch." Said Ian, Matthew looked up at them.

" Aww, but I wanna keep playing." Said the five year old, Anthony chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair.

" Tell you what, after we're done, we can play some more ok?" Said Anthony, Matthew nodded...his tummy was grumbling, and the pizza did smell good. He went to Ian's side, and excitedly told him all about the games he'd won, and how much fun he was having. Ian looked back at Anthony, and smirked.

" So a five year old can beat you?" He teased, making Anthony smirk playfully.

" And yet, you lose to me at Mario, what does that tell you Ian?" He joked, making Ian scoff in mock offence.

" That you're a cheater." He replied teasingly,

" Whatever makes you feel better Ian." Teased Anthony as they sat down, he was hungery...but he didn't really feel like eating, that was fine though he'd just grab something on the way home.

" So little man, having fun?" Asked Ian, Matthew nodded as he ate his pizza.

" Glad to hear it." Said Ian, when a family went over, wanting Ian to take their picture, since they noticed that Ian was an employee. The bowl haired youth decided to just go along with it, and take the picture, when he noticed a strange shadow in the picture.

" Thank you." Said the wife, taking the camera back, Ian sat down...Anthony furrowed his brow, it seemed almost as if Ian had seen a ghost.

" Are you ok?" Asked Anthony.

" Yeah just, thought I saw something, no big deal." Said Ian, Anthony gave his friend's hand a reassuring squeeze. Remembering how Ian had helped him last night, he just wished this could end. After eating, Ian went back to his shift, and once it was over, Anthony drove Ian home.

"Bye Ian!" Exclaimed Matthew excitedly, Ian chuckled and waved back as he went into the door.

" He's nice." Said Matthew, as Anthony began to drive them home, making his brother chuckle.

" You think so?" He asked, the five year old nodded, and went back to playing on Anthony's phone as he drove. Anthony rubbed his temples, the ear splitting headaches returning.

" Are you sick?" Asked Matthew as they parked in the driveway, Anthony nodded not wanting to worry him.

"Matt, when did you first start seeing him...the man in the ceiling?" Asked Anthony curiously, Matthew looked down...Anthony wrapped a protective arm around him and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I went to Universal's studios today and it was awesome XD Anyway, so Ian's possesion will either come next chapter or the chapter after next...depends on how far we get, and where it progresses...anyway, lets go.**

**Warning: This chapter is really graphic, viewer discretion is advised**

* * *

" I saw him, a few weeks ago...when we firs' when to the attic...he was always in my room, on the ceiling...and he'd look at me...an' an...he tol' me scary stuff...an'" Matthew sniffled, and felt his eyes burn. Anthony hugged him, and gently rubbed his back.

" Its ok, I'm here, I'm here." He whispered, the five year old nuzzled up to him.

" An'...an' when he made you mean...he said when he was done whiv you...he was gonna get me and Kevin." Said Matthew recalling the other night, how Anthony's eyes had been black...how when he spoke, it was loud, fullof anger and bitterness...then he'd hit Kevin, and hit him as well...before Ian came.

" Nothing's gonna happen, ok? I won't let it." Said Anthony, he winced as the voice returned.

_" But can you really promise that? Anthony...after all, I'm now a part of you, the only way to get rid of me is to end it..permanently...or surrender to me." Said The Thing..._and Anthony didn't like either of those options..although one of them was starting to look more appealing as time went on.

Matthew sniffled and looked up at Anthony, with his big, brown eyes.

" But, you've been getting sicker...and sadder." Said his little brother

" I'm ok, I just need a little rest, thats all." Said Anthony with a smal reassuring smile, Matthew nodded and sniffled before wiping away his tears. He didn't want his mommy to see him, and for Anthony to get in even more trouble...even if she didn't do what Frank did.

They went in, and Anthony immediately went to his room, to get on the Ouija Board.

'I feel like something is out to get me'

_'Why do you say that?'_

Anthony sighed, and told it everything that had happened as well as his attempt with the inhaler...he also told him, of what had happened with the blackouts.

_The The thing stepped behind Anthony and placed a hand on his shoulder...making Anthony tense up, he could feel that slowly Anthony was getting weaker and weaker...physically, mentally, and emotionally...all he needed to do was deal with Ian...but the other boy._

_There was something about him, he knew...Ian had just as much potential as Anthony did...if not possibly more, thanks to Ian touching the board._

_He knew Ian's body was already weak thanks to his Asthma...but his resolve was strong. Perhaps he would go on a test run, to see whether Ian would be a suitable next candidate or not._

_And to do that, he'd need Ian to use the Board...not just touch it._

_He went back and put_

_' Ian sounds like a good friend'_

'He is, he's been my best friend for years...and, well, I love him as if he were my brother, he and I can do anything together, we share everything...and we have the same sense of humor.' Said Anthony, he looked back...nothing, he sighed and placed a hand over his aching head.

'_ I can be a good friend too...'_

Anthony furrowed his brow, and quickly removed his hands from the Ouija board, when the dial began to spin on its own...Anthony's eyes widened as something pushed him down flat on his back...he tried to get up, but it felt like this force was on him.

_' Relax Anthony, you're too old remember? I just enjoy watching you squirm.' Said the thing in his mind._

Anthony closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head as he tried to get whatever it was off...he could feel a sense of impending doom in his chest as he began to shake, he whimpered and curled into a ball...trying to calm himself down from the panic attack he was having.

He took a few deep breaths and remained on the floor...he closed his eyes as he felt...something run a hand through his hair. He shook his head, and felt the weight lift from his shoulders...the teen staggered upwards and climb into bed. hiding himself underneath the covers.

The week, flew by...Anthony stayed in his room...only coming out to go to the bathroom, which was rare since he barely ate at all anymore...and was almost always in bed. On Friday, Ian poked his head in Anthony was inbed as usual...he went over, and sat on the bed.

" Ant, are you awake?" He asked softly...no reply

" Ant, we're all worried about you, me, your mom, dad and brothers...I don't know what happened or if this thing did something to you...just please come back, we miss you." Said Ian, Anthony looked out from the covers and up at Ian...telling him everything that had happened...how over the past week...the thing had been tormenting him.

How his Panic Attacks were more frequent now...and how the nightmares were getting so bad he could barely even sleep anymore...how he barely had an appetite anymore...how he just felt so horrible. Ian shook his head, clenching his hands tightly into fists, as Anthony told him about last Saturday.

" I'm sorry, I should've been ther for you...I-

" No Ian, you didn't know what was going to happen." Said Anthony softly, Ian held his friend's hand...when he noticed how pale Anthony seemed.

" When was the last time you ate?" He asked, Anthony thought about it for a second, before awnsering.

" Last week, I just haven't been hungry is all..." Said Anthony, before groaning and coughing, he sighed and looked up at Ian...his eyes were coal black.

" I should punch you in the face." Said Ian disdainfully, knowing he wasn't talking to Anthony anymore...but rather...the demon inside of Anthony.

" Butthurt that I had a little fun with Anthony?" He taunted, Ian glowered at him making him chuckle." I didn't do anything, he panicked at me just being on top of him, imagine what he'd do if I actually did do something."

" Don't you fucking dare." Said Ian,

" Relax, he's too old still I wish I'd been let out sooner...just so I could have some fun with him." Ian refrained himself from punching remembering that it would still be his bestfriend's body he was punching. Still, at least this way he'd get awnsers.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean silly boy, that I lived in this house, I died in this house, and its in this house I remain...over the years I've had some fun...taking a few children into the half-light...sweet, trusting little things that they are...and then, someone called a preist and I was locked in that board in the box...until little Matty opened it up...and I watched..." Said the thing, Ian looked at him indisgust.

" Why're you taking them into the Half-light?" He asked.

" The more I bring...the more I can get out...thats what the Half-light is...we're souls trapped on earth, the more souls we bring to the Half-light...the more there is to take our place and we can move on...with them stuck, suffering, in agony...for eternity." Said the thing, with a small chuckle...as he saw Ian getting angrier and angrier.

" Its easy..I lure them in...with promises of friendship..sucking out everything...their joy...their happiness...I take them over..."

" So you're a parasite...well you need to get out, and go away!" Exclaimed Ian standing up, The thing smirked, knowing he was succeeding in getting under Ian's skin. Ian glared at the thing...memories swirled around in his mind of Anthony...no this thing, it wasn't...it..

" Ian?"

He blinked, as Anthony looked at him...puzzled Ian immediately hugged his best friend...he sighed, as Anthony hugged him back.

* * *

**Since this chater was really dark, here is something that might help (tvtropes pmwiki /pmwiki. php/ SugarWiki/SweetDreamsFuel?from= Main. SweetDreamsFuel) no spaces**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I have a really good excuse for my two-week absense. The internet was down, and we didn't pay it until today so...yeah, I've also come up with some great story ideas while I was gone...as well as thought up of awesome updates...so yeah, enjoy XD**

**This references Ian's tales in Scary Smosh, so yeah...**

* * *

" Ian I'm getting tired of this...the nightmares, the panic attacks, the voices...I want it all to stop." Said Anthony weakly, as he layed back down. Ian bit his lip, it hurt to see Anthony in this much pain...but he was going to put it all to an end...somehow.

He knew what was wrong with Anthony, how he was going to get rid of it...he couldn't tell Anthony's parents, and even if he told a priest, he was sure they'd probably think he was nuts. After all in this day of modern technology what could once have been a sign of possession, could nowadays be written off as mental illness. Or vice versa, with a sign of mental illness, being written off as possession.

Either way though...everyone would think he was probably insane.

" I know, but I'll help you through this Ant, I'm not going anywhere." Said Ian, Anthony smiled softly, before coughing.

" My mom called the doctor yesterday...and he said the only thing I had wrong was malnutrition...that everything else...the aggression, the acting out, was me just rebelling." Said Anthony, confirming Ian's theory.

" If we told them the truth, they'd say we were crazy." Mumbled Ian.

" Yeah I can see the straightjackets and the men, in their nice white coats already." Joked Anthony, making Ian chuckle at Anthony's...small attempt to lighten up the mood.

" I brought all your homework you missed, and did it for you...you just have to put your name on it." Said Ian, pulling out some papers from his backpack.

" Thanks Ian, " Said Anthony graciously, Ian smiled back at him...he winced, as he saw the bruises on Anthony's arm when he reached to take the papers and put his name on them. He cleared his throat, and while Anthony was putting his name on the homework, Ian looked around the room.

" So, how was your week?" Asked Anthony, curiously. Listening as Ian told him about what had happened, and what he'd missed that week. Once he was done, the two stayed in Anthony's room, and watched t.v., after awhile, Ian looked back at Anthony to find his friend was asleep.

He bent down, and got the Ouija Board from underneath Anthony's bed, he groaned softly as immediately his head began to throb. A cold voice, in his mind...

_"Look at him there...so weak, and fragile...he's asleep Ian, it would be so easy to break his neck." _

Ian looked down at Anthony, his blue eyes trailed downwards to Anthony's pale neck...the teen tilted his head to the side, and lifted his hand slowly.

" Ian stop!"

Ian was knocked out of his daze by Matt at the doorway. He looked at his hand the board to Matt, in confusion wondering what had been going on.

" You said you were gonna help...you said you were gonna protect Anthony...you let him in." Said Matt, Ian shook his head, wondering what he was talking about, when he realized what had almost happened. The five year old shook his head as he looked up at Ian.

" Matt, its not what it looked like, ok?" Said Ian, the five year old looked up at him with huge brown eyes. He'd come to tell Ian that his parents were here...when he saw the black smoke go into Ian when he picked up the board...and he knew that the man who lived in the ceiling was inside Ian...

Even though Ian had swore he'd be there...he'd let it in...he'd almost hurt Anthony

Ian looked down at the board, it had happened when he'... touched this thing...He put the board back, before leaving. Deciding to do abit of research.

Once Ian left, Matt went over and picked up the board, when "Anthony" woke up, grabbing his wrist roughly.

" What're you doing in here?" Asked the thing in his brother's skin, glaring at him, with cold, pitc black eyes...he dropped the board, and struggled to get out of his grasp, when " Anthony" gripped it tighter.

" Anthony!" He screamed, hoping his big brother would come back. The thing smirked and let him go, causing him to fall back and hit his head. The five year old cried, and rubbed his head, Anthony shook his head and looked up to find his brother crying.

" What happened?" He asked, immediately going over...his little brother inched away from him. Looking at him, in fear...Anthony's eyes widened, having blacked out.

" Did I do that?" He asked, the five year old nodded and ran... Leaving a horrified Anthony sitting there

Ian got home, and went to his computer, looking up things on Ouija Boards. And, after brushing past links to buy boards, or test out ones online...he found this one site that told him everything he needed to know. After awhile, night was falling...and the room was getting darker.

He went to bed, trying to sleep.

_Ian looked around, he was infront of Anthony's house...but there was another car parked infront, and the door was open revealing nothing but darkness. He narrowed his eyes, and took a few steps forward...with every step he took, he heard crying._

_He stepped into the house, and it was as if someone had lit up a strange light, that made everything looked washed out, and faded. The crying could be heard in Matt's current room...but this crying was someone else's...it was a little kid, and they were crying, telling something to stop and...immediately In shut his eyes tightly...trying to drown out the cries._

_He opened them, again and found himself in a feild...he heard the cries of more than one child...the light up ahead was dim...washing the feild in darkness...when he recalled what Anthony had told him about the Half-light._

_" Congradulations Ian, you've figured out the mystery bravo." Said The thing, behind Ian...Ian clenched his hands tightly into fists. He grabbed it, by his collar, and glared into his dark eyes._

_" I'm not Anthony, I will kick your sorry ass back to hell. Now, you're gonna tell me everything or-"_

_" Or else what? You're nothing compared to me...just some puny little boy, but me...well, I'm something not even your feeble little mind can comprehend." Said The thing, Ian screamed, as he was thrown back...he struggled to catch his breath...trying to remind himself that this was a dream..it couldn't hurt him._

_Could it?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so things are heating up, we find out about the thing, and...yeah, I hope you guys like this. hehe XD**

* * *

" _You'll hurt them Anthony, just give into me and all of this will stop...the pain, I can make all of your problems go away...just let me in." _

Anthony shook his head, he felt so weak thanks to having not eaten in two weeks, as well as the nightmares, the panic attacks...and he was tired of it...the blackouts, the pain...everything, he knew Ian said he would help. But it had been two weeks, and all Ian had done was gotten information, and while that was useful...that didn't make the pain go away.

And now he was doing exactly what his step-father did...and if there was one person Anthony didn't want to be like at all. It was his stepfather.

He got up and went to the bathrrom, taking his mom's pills.

He was sick and tired of this...Ian wasn't close to stopping it...his parents were fighting even more now thanks to him, an he was hurting not just his little brothers...but everyone around him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, noting how thinner, and paler he looked...his eyes were their normal brown color...and his hair was greasy, from not showering. He took the pills and closed his eyes...swalloing them.

" _It appears, I've won."_

_" What?" Said Ian, glaring at the thing making it chuckle as it looked at Ian._

_" Anthony's finally given up, and ended it all...instead of letting me in, he chose to end his pathetic, miserable, little" He was caught off guard by Ian takcling him, and punching him in the face repeatedly. No mortal had ever laid their hands on him before...on the other hand...Ian's rage, his anguish, his sadness, it all tasted so good._

_" Believe me boy, there's nothing you can do now...He's dying." Said the thing, immediately Ian stopped...dying, then there was still time...hopefully._

Ian woke up, and quickly called 911, telling them to go to Anthony's house before calling Anthony's house and telling Anthony's mom, to check up on Anthony...he bit his lip, as he heard Anthony's mom trying to wake up Anthony.

" I already called the police, everything's fine." He froze when he realized...how was he going to explain how he knew?

The next day, Ian's mom drove him to the hospital, where Anthony's family was in the waiting room. Anthony's dad went over to Ian, and looked down at him.

" Ian, how did you know? did Anthony tell you he was going t do this?" Asked Anthony's father, looking down at his son's best friend. Ian shook his head, and cleared his throat nervously.

" I...I just, had this feeling that there was something wrong...and...well..." Said Ian, unsure of what else to say...Anthony's father looked at Ian suspiciously, there seemed to be something he wasn't telling them. Anthony's mother hugged Ian, thanking him for calling the police, and telling them...thankfully, they'd saved Anthony in time...and the family had been stuck in the hospital all night.

Ian went into Anthony's room...where his best friend was on the hospital bed. He was feeling all sorts of emotions at once, relief, anger, happiness, guilt, worry...he tried to contain them all and swallowed the lump in his throat.

" Hi." Said Anthony, his voice sounding raspy.

" Hey," Said Ian, sitting next to the bed Anthony saw how red Ian's eyes were, and the bags under his eyes.

" Why did you do that?" Asked Ian, Anthony looked away from him.

" Dude, I get it...whats going on sucks, but that doesn't mean you can just choose to leave us like that! Ok, remember what I said? about how we're getting through this together? I just need abit more time..." Said Ian, nearing tears. Anthony looked up at him, and shook his head.

" How much time do you need? Ian I want this thing out...I want to stop hurting, I want things the way they used to be...I want to stop hurting people, to stop my parents from fighting, to stop being a nuisance to you...I want the nightmares, and the voices, and the panic attacks to stop...I'm tired Ian...I'm so tired." Cried Anthony, breaking Ian's heart. This wasn't Anthony, his best friend who loved life, and was so excited about everything.

Who was one of the nicest, funniest guys he'd ever met, the one who was like a brother to him...no, that Anthony disappeared the minute this whole mess started. Still, his best friend was hurting, and in pain...and Ian knew just what to do.

" Ant, you've never been a nuicanse to me. You're one of the most important people in the world to me, you're like my brother, and I love you as if you were my brother...you're my best friend in the world Ant...I know you're hurting...but you can't give up. You've got your whole life ahead of you, we're gonna get this thing out, and everything'll be back to normal...ok?" Said Ian, his blue eyes looking into Anthony's brown ones.

" Ok, " Said Anthony with a weak smile...Ian sighed, and hugged his best friend whi immediately hugged him back.

" Y'know, you should write uplifting speeches proffessionally Ian." Teased Anthony, making Ian chuckle, glad Anthony, sill hadn't at least his sense of humor.

" Thank you though, for everything...helping me, and doing all of this. I know I haven't been the easiest person in the world to deal with these past two weeks." Said Anthony, Ian scoffed, and smiled at Anthony.

" You have nothing to apologize for." Said Ian, when he began to feel an intense burning in the back of his skull, as his head began to throb. He rubbed his temples, and felt this burning, feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anthony's eyes widened, as Ian's blue eyes became black.

" How..."

" Ian touched the board, and thanks to Ian's sensitivity, I was able to go inside him as well...y'know, his body's really comfortable...when I'm finished with you, I'll definetly be using Ian's." Said the thing, Anthony glared at the thing in his best friend's skin.

" Such a shame you're so old though, I'd have loved to play with you, in other ways...but as Ian found out last night. I think you're the first teenage soul, I've tasted. Anthony felt bile churning inside him, as the thing placed a hand on his cheek.

" What're you talking about?" Asked Anthony swallowing the lump in his throat.

" I lived in the house Anthony, I was a normal man...could I help it if I had some...strange urges? well, I died,and I lingered, stuck forever in that house until I figured a way out...collecting souls to take into the Halflight, which meat I could be free once more." Anthony shook his head in horor as the thing's dark eyes vore into him.

Its hands moving from Anthony's shoulders, down his arms to disturb him.

" Get away fom me...stay away from Ian, stay away from me...just." He was cut off by the door opening.

" What's going on here?"

Ian blinked several times, he looked at the door to see Mr. Padilla, he looked to see Anthony looking severely freaked out, and his hands on him...immediately he knew what this situation looked like.

" Mr. P, this isn't what it looks like, you know me I would never hurt Anthony in anyway." Said Ian, immediately stepping away from Anthony.

" Dad, really it wasn't what it looked like."

Anthony's father narrowed his eyes as he looked at Ian, he knew Ian for years now and he was a good, honest young man. But after last night, he wondered...while he was greatful, he still wanted to know why instead of calling Anthony to check up on him. He called the police instead...it was like he knew that Anthony was going to do it.

And then he came in to see Ian, pretty muh ready to do who knows what to his son...his fatherly insincts kicked in as he locked eyes with Ian.

" Dad, really, its...its nothing, I'm fine...I-" Anthony was cut off, by having a small coughing fit. Anthony's father was immediately at his side giving Ian a warning look. The bowlhaired youth left, all he remembered was being blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them'**

**Hey guys, so I promise we are getting closer to Ian's possession, I swear, its either this one, or next chapter...but yeah, I hope you guys like it...and...yeah.**

* * *

" It wasn't what it looked like dad." Said Anthony, quick to come to his best friend's defence. He knew it looked bad, what with Ian pretty much looking like he was going to...well, he knew what his father thought. But It hadn't been Ian, but rather something possessing Ian...then again perhaps his father wouldn't believe him. But he still wanted to defend his best friend.

" Well than what was it Anthony? " Asked his father, Anthony opened his mouth to sAay more...but how was he going to explain it?

" It...I can't tell you." Said Anthony, looking down at his lap, his father sighed, and looked at his son.

" Anthony, has it been Ian doing this to you? Ha-"

" No! Ian's been trying to help me, he'd never hurt me ever." Said Anthony, immediately looking up at his father, who sighed, and hugged his son.

" Its just that, lately with the way things have been going...and how Ian just knew what you did, and when I came in here and saw him, I know he's your best friend...but Anthony, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do...especially, if its him thats been hurting you." Said Anthony's dad, the teen sighed, he could hear the worry in his dad's tone. He shook his head, and looked up at him.

" Its not Ian, I've just been...going through some stuff, and...I'm sorry I worried you, I know what it looked like, but Ian would never, ever do that. I promise." Said Anthony, looking up at his dad. His father sighed, he'd known Ian for a long time...but, earlier there had been something evil about him. If Anthony trusted him though...

The next few days Ian hadn't visited him in the hospital, and when he'd gone hme, he hadn't been there to visit him at all there either. So, suffice it to say, when he finally did go back to school. He immediately caught up to Ian at his locker.

" Hey whats up with the ditching act?" Asked Anthony, leaning against the locker next to Ian.

" Well, considering the thing made me look like some sort of rapist, I figured I should steer clear...don't exactly want your dad punching me in the face...I don't exactly want the thing to take over and for me to hurt you...like " Ian stopped, immediately peaking Anthony's curiosity. Ian sighed and told him of Friday night before he left...how when he touched the board this thing told him to go for Anthony's neck.

" And there was the hospital, and Ant I don't want to hurt you...you have enough to deal with already." Said Ian, casting a meaningful glance at Anthony's arms.

" Well I need you, Ian I know its not you doing it... and like you said, we'll get through it together." Said Anthony with a small smile, Ian smiled back at him...if Anthony had that much faith in him...well, maybe he could have a little. They went to world history, where Snyder glanced at Anthony who gave a small sarcastic wave.

" Hey Snyder, did you miss me?" He asked innocently, the teacher narrowed his eyes at him.

" Just take a seat Padilla." He replied, Ian went over and placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

" Ok come on dude." Anthony chuckled, as he and Ian went to their seats. Snyder gritted his teeth, wondering why he had to put up with the annoying mutt in his class. Once class was over, and they handed in their assignments before leaving...Anthony was told to stay behind,though Ian waited outside...just incase, remembering both Anthony's...condition and what he'd said about their teacher.

" I understand you had a hospital stay before this, the principal told us...you must feel very lucky." Said Snyder, Anthony smiled and shrugged.

" Guess I've got someone looking out for me." Said Anthony, with a small shrug.

" About the week before Padilla, I don't know what you've heard, but I will not be fired, because of a mutt, who couldn't keep-"

" And, I think thats enough...Anthony and I are going to be on our way now." Said Ian, grabbing Anthony by the arms, and leading him out. Anthony looked at his friend.

" Thanks." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and shrugged in response. They turned, to walk away, when Ian spotted Alex, and the rest of his track buddies. Ian immediately, seemed to take an almost protective stance infront of Anthony.

" Hey Padilla, heard you were in the hospital, you finally decide to-"

" I fucking dare you to finish that sentence." Said Ian, glaring daggers at Alex, making the others chuckle, and Alex scoff.

" C'mon Hecox, we're just having abit of fun besides, its not like he doesn't deserve it...he's a grade a freak, who couldn't even finish the job." Ian tacled Alex to the ground, and began to fight. Everyone gathered around, with Anthony watching in horror as Ian seemed...differnt...almost animalistic...was this how it had looked to his mother? He immediately went over, to get Ian off, when Ian swung back and scratched Anthony across the face blood leaking from the wound.

This convinced Ian to stop...he looked around as the cheering stopped...and everyone looked on in horror...he looked back at Anthony who was holding his bleeding cheek. His blue eyes widened as he stood up...immediately Snyder came out, and took him to the principal's office. Where Ian was suspended...after coming back from Nurse Campbell's office. Anthony sat down next to him, a bandage on his face.

" I'm sorry." Said Ian solemnly

" Its fine, it wasn't you...besides, you were defending my honor." Said Anthony, with a small chuckle. Ian looked back at him and smiled, he was glad Anthony wasn't pissed at him. Even if he had all rights to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them.**

**Hey guys, so guess what time it is? Competition time XD**

**With Halloween around the corner, I thought it would be fun to focus on the villains.**

**Simply make a list of the scariest villains, from the leas scary, to most scary ...using the villains in my Smosh fanfictions. The ones who have a good amount of detail, will win, a halloween themed oneshot, or just any oneshot of their choosing.**

**ta-da! we're now at the possession scene for Ian, that Ian mentioned in Scary Smosh. So..yeah enjoy XD**

* * *

Ian sighed and leaned against the chair, wondering why exactly the thing was affecting him faster than it was affected Anthony. After all, it had taken a couple weeks for Anthony to fully black out...for Ian though, it had been a few days. He looked at Anthony, who was on his phone, texting his mom that he was going to be going home early. Since he was Ian's ride. He decided to just go and drop Ian off.

He felt this deep, burning in the pit of his stomach.

_" It felt good didn't it...when you struck him, when he looked at you in fear. The videos you've posted...the comments are all about Anthony, everyone knows he's the better one, he's everything you're not Ian...he has parents who love him...he has parents who pay attention to him...everyone adores Anthony...but what about you Ian?_

' Shut up' He thought bitterly.

_" The fact I've taken you over quicker shows that you're weaker than he is...his will is trong..and you? it'll be so easy to feed off of-"_

" I said shut up!" He exclaimed, Anthony placed a hand on Ian's shoulders supportively. He knew what Ian was going through. Ian met his gaze, and looked at him sadly was this what Anthony had to deal with? he wondered. After the principal had called Ian's mom, Anthony said that Ian would be at his house until Ian's mom got home from work.

Once they were in Anthony's house, they went to Anthony's room...where Anthony pulled out the Ouija board.

" What're you doing?' Asked Ian.

" I have a theory, you said that when you touched the board...thats when the voices and everything affected you...right?" Asked Anthony, Ian nodded wondering where Anthony was going with this. Anthony looked down at the board, it was true that Ian said this thing was the source of his troubles. But, the spirit, who talked to him through the board wasn't evil.

Ian shook his head.

" I don't know Anthony, I mean that thing...its bad news." Said Ian, looking away...when he felt, a burning in the pit of his stomach yet again. His normally sky blue eyes became icy, as they turned to Anthony.

" Unless you really want to though." He replied in a cold, almost hollow voice. Anthony narrowed his eyes and nodded. They sat down and Ian groaned, as they began playing...he looked up and it seemed like Anthony was under a trance...he closed his eyes tightly...and he saw.

He saw the house...the family who lived there...the things the demon did when he was alive...all the souls he took...he sut them tighter trying not to listen as he almost whispered into his ear.

_" Well, well, well...weak body or not, it appears you do have something special about you don't you Ian. Deep down in the core of you, you're able to see the unknown. Its always appeared in spurts though hasn't it...the talking doll, the murdered woman, the game, all of it...had I known this sooner I'd have tried to get Anthony to make you play a long time ago."_

Ian fell flat on his back as he felt something pin him down...his eyes widedned, as he felt something enter him...his body arched upwards, his body convulsed and began to do things on its own...he looked at Anthony...who was still under the trance.

" _He can't help you, he still sees me as a friend, and when I'm finished with him, I'll come after you next, I'll kill them, your pathetic mother and sister...and you and I Ian, we can work together. Think of it...won-_

_"_ No, I'm not joining you...I will do everything I can to get you away from Anthony and my family." Said Ian, glaring at the shadow as it crept nearer and nearer. His eyes widened, as he felt fire burning through his veins, he gasped for air, as something else began to take control..and all he saw was darkness.

" Ian?" Said Anthony looking up, when Ian kicked him into the opposite wall. Anthony coughed, and tried to regain his breath when Ian grabbed his throat. Anthony grabbed at Ian's wrist but the more he struggled, the more Ian held on.

He looked into Ian's eyes, and saw they were pitch black.

_" Thats it Ian...crush his neck, you know you want to, you've always wanted to...he doesn't understand your pain...snap it."_

" Ian I...I know you're in there fight it...Ian.." He groaned, and felt the oxygen slowly leaving as Ian squeezed tighter...he felt something digging into his neck...still he needed to get through to Ian.

" Ian, its not you...ple...please..." He whimpered, the thing in Ian's body smirked as Anthony's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to look abit purple. Then he felt something roll down his hand...Ian shook his head and immediately let go of Anthony who fell to the floor. Coughing and gasping for breath...blood dripping from where Ian had dug his nails in.

" Anthony?" Said Ian softly.

Anthony looked up at him, hurt evident in his face, Ian shook his head as he grabbed his stuff and ran out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we are, at the end of Ouija, Yeah, just Omg, thankss to everyone who faved, reviewsd and followed...you guys rock XD**

* * *

Ian rushed out the door, and to the park that was nearbye, he sighed and sat on the swing the sun slowly beginning to set. The tears he was holding in were now falling down his face...he remembered Anthony's face, the fear in his eyes. How he's almost ripped his throat out. He sniffed, and wiped away his tears...before taking a deep breath.

He stopped and realized...he wasn't hearing voices anymore...and there was no anger, or pain or anything...it was gone. His eyes widened, it was still inside Anthony. And while it may have wanted his body, it knew that as long as he was around...Anthony wouldn't give up because for the longest time, Ian hd been the one encouraging him.

So it entered him, to drive a wedge between them...he clenched his hands tightly int fists before running.

Anthony sat there unable to believe hat happened, his bet frined in the whole world had just tried to kill him...no not him...that thing. He went over to the Ouija Board

" You're the thing inside of me and the man in the ceiling aren't you? You lied to me."

_" Of course I did, it was so easy to manipulate you...to groom you, just as I did with all the others...poor, unwanted souls who needed a friend...thats what I was there for, all the while I drained them...sucking the life out of them, until I took them. And you Anthony..."_

Anthony gasped as he was pinned down flat on his back by an unseen force.

"_ I've taken so much from you, and now thanks to Ian, I can just take you by force."_

Anthony groaned, and felt his head spinning, he screamed as fire coursed through his veins, and pain raged through his body...before everything faded to black.

" Anthony?!, Anthony are you ok?" Asked his mother at the door, "Anthony" stood up and smiled, before going to the door.

" Yeah mom, sorry about that." Said "Anthony" Opening the door, Anthony's mom's eyes widened at the sight of his pitch black eyes...and she knew, everything started making sense...everything.

" You're not Anthony." Said his mother, He chuckled and shook his head.

" Took you long enough...what kind of mother doesn't know whats wrong with their own child. oh right I forgot who I was talking to. Considering the things you let Frank do to Anthony, and..." Anthony's mom slapped him, immediately Anthony looked up.

" Mom...what happened?" Asked Anthony, holding his cheek.

" Honey...why...what?" She began to breathe rapidly as a panic attack was beginning to ensue. Anthony immediately helped his mom over to the couch, and tried to help her through it. He knew it was slowly getting stronger and stronger...his mom closed her eyes and took a small nap.

Anthony sighed, and stood up...he held his head, as another blackout ensued...Matt looked at the thing in Anthony's body with wide eyes, Kevin glared at him remembering last week. He grabbed his little brother by the wrist and ran.

" Anthony "chuckled

"Ian isn't coming to save you this time." Said "Anthony"

" Wanna bet?"

Anthony turned and saw Ian's fist collding with his face, causing him to fall backwards. Ian immediately looked over at the two younger boys.

" Go, get your mom, and hide now." He ordered, Kevin immediately ran, Matt stayed rooted to the spot, as Anthony got up. He held his head, trying to supress the thing..or at least get it out.

Matt bit his lip, and ran to Anthony's room grabbing the Ouija board...it all started when they found this stupid thing.

"Ian!"

Ian looked back, and immediately held his hand out.

" Matt give it to me, I'll get rid of it." Said Ian, " Anthony" smirked, and looked at his little brother.

" Matt, don't...Ian tried to hurt me remember? give it to me, I'll get rid of it, somewhere where no one can find it." Said " Anthony" Ian's eyes widened, as the five year old's eyes became hollow...he slowly made his ay towards Anthony.

" Matt, thats not Anthony, would Anthony really say not to trust me?" He asked, Matt looked up at Anthony...he thought back to before...Anthony was his big brother and ever since he could remember... Anthony had always been there for him, and taken care of him and Kevin.

He looked up, his brother's eyes were black...not the nice brown they usually were. He glared and shook his head, before quickly giving it over to Ian.

" Honey run!" Exclaimed Anthony's mom, seeing the thing in her son, about to hit Matt, when Ian rammed into him.

" Go!" Exclaimed Ian, Anthony looked up as Matt, and Kevin hid behind his mom, before they turned and ran off. He growled as his eyes returned to their dark color. It looked at Ian, and immediately wrapped Anthony's hands around Ian's neck.

" Screw taking over you, I'm going to rip out your throat!" Exclaimed the thing, Ian struggled to get the thing off...the board just a few inches from his fingertips. Ian kneed Anthony in the groin, making him let go of Ian, who grabbed the board and ran out of the house.

The two stopped infront of the house, Ian looked at " Anthony, and glared defiantly with his blue eyes.

" It doesn't have to be this way Ian, just give it back...and I can give you all that you desire...we can do what we want, take what we want...we can have everything...together Ian." Said " Anthony" Ian immediadely lifted his knee...the thing's eyes widened.

" Not interested." Said Ian chalantly, before breaking the Board on his knee, Anthony immediately fell backwards, he screamed, as a black smoke, whirled around and exited his body...before taking one last breath as the smoke evaporated.

Ian dropped the pieces of the board, and ran to his best friend's side...Anthony lay there on the ground, his eyes closed. Anthony placed an ear to his chest, and bit his lip as he didn't hear anything...he shook his head and immediately began to preform CPR.

" C'mon Anthony, breathe, c'mon." He whispered.

Anthony coughed, before opening his eyes...Ian smiled as he found they were their normal warm brown color again.

" You did it...you really did it." Said Anthony, with a genuine smile on his face, tears came to his eyes...it was over, it was all over. Ian sniffed, and chuckled before shakaing his head.

" Did you doubt I would?" Asked Ian, Anthony shook his head and embraced his best friend who hugged him back just as tightly. Ian sighed in relief, feeling tears fall...he'd done it...they'd won. Anthony pulled away and stood up, as did Ian. They went over to the pieces and dumped them in a nearby trashcan.

" Good riddance to that." Said Ian, wiping the dust off his hands making Anthony chuckle.

" Thanks Ian, for everything." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

" Hey, you're my best friend...I'll always have your back." Said Ian, Anthony smiled they looked up as Kevin and Matt ran out of the house and glomped Anthony, who immediately hugged his brothers tightly.

" He's gone Anthony!" Exclaimed Matt happily.

" Yeah he is, and its all thanks to Ian." Said Anthony, immediately the two glmoped Ian, who chuckled as he regaled his brave tale. Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately, they went inside, and Anthony hugged his mother...and explained everything...

In the trashcan lay the Ouija Board...one of the letters glowed red...before dimming down


End file.
